(old)
by Vampire dragongirl2004XD
Summary: this story is old and I am unable to get rid of it


**Hi I am recently just new this is gonna be my first fanfic, (squeal!) I've alway's wanted to write fanfic's. Anyway's I have a fun little fanfic I have come up with and I am very excited to post it So basically if you've ever seen on youtube about a "vampire dragon" comic and see my new comic. , I imagine Damon beung the owner of the blu one but a small baby sized dragon So Lizzy (my character/Damon's pet dragon.) is gonna be mostly taking care of Damon when he is turned into a little vampire.** **"SUMMARY" When Damon is turned into a little baby vampire instead of him taking care of his pet vampire dragon who is gonna be taking care of Damon when Stefan is out, will Lizzy be able to take care of a vampire when the "tables have turned"???** **Find out.**

 **ENJOY! :3**.

 **CHAP: 1**

When Damon was busy getting ready to go out some place with Elena he was just about ready,while he was getting his shirt on Lizzy was hungry and sucking on a bloodbag half her size making cute little "snktch" sounds.

With the bag almost done Damon was trying to get his signature leather jacket, while checking his phone text.

With Damon leaving his room Lizzy instantly climbed her way to sit on his shoulder, since he was hungry too he assured Lizzy that he was getting a bloodbag, Until he was stopped by a strange "thud" in the house.

Lizzy what was that?! "Damon questioned."

ey? "was the only response he got."

He found out he was clearly not alone when he heard some crepp-ish voice say his name, and he deffinitely knew it wasn't Stefan either due to the voice sounding feminine.

WHO ARE YOU!!! "Damon yelled out angrily as usual."

Lizzy was starting to block Damon as if defending him from this mystery person possibly attacking him. Which was a failure when he started screaming in pain from the un-identified persons "witchy woo" attack.

Leaving Lizzy concerned about his situation. Sniffing for anything out of the ordinary...nothing different about his scent except for his screams mixed with anger and pain. The only thing different was that it looked like...he was shrinking???!!!

Damon shrunk so much he was the size of a little toddler even his clothes shrunk to his minature size. Everything from cabinets to furniture every single object seemed to be rattling aggressively. Even Damons plater of bourbon on the table started to fall and the glass would break.

Until suddenly everything stopped that's when the little dragon creeped over to see a small-sized little Damon not only toddler size, but acting like a little kid.

' izzy?' peeped out of the little kid.

uuhhh??? "was all the dragon could think to say"

everything fell silent until Damons phone buzzed from a text Elena sent. As for Lizzy not knowing what to do went to his phone and noticed Elena had texted.

"Damon where are you?!" was all it read.

Lizzy was unsure of what to do so she texted back.

"Elena please hurry over here Damon has a problem!" was what she texted.

"who is this??" Elena responded.

"Lizzy" was what she responded back with.

"Huh? What happened. where is Damon Lizzy???!!" Was Elena' worried response

"He's here but...just hurry over!" Was the response Lizzy gave a worried Elena.

"ok I'll be there in a few minutes, bye." Was what Elena ended with.

After all the texting Lizzy noticed Damon was getting a little whiney and calling her over while reaching out. Lizzy knew he wanted her near him so she crept over curiously to him and sat beside him.

When Lizzy noticed Damon was making whimpering sounds and heared his stomach she remembered him saying that he was getting a bloodbag.

"Blaad?" Lizzy asked.

"B-BLAAD!" was little Damons response to Lizzy's question.

"ol-k." Lizzy assured him that she would get him his blood from his stash downstairs in the freezer for him. Luckily Lizzy was no more than one century old and could only speak so many words in english aside from dragon growls and little roars, So since Damon could only speak certain words it made it far more easy for Lizzy to understand him since the dragon isn't able to speak many english words.

When she came back with the bag Damon had moved from his spot the middle of the living room to the sofas, Lizzy noticed him fussing and struggling to get onto the sofa.

Lizzy walked right over with the bloodbag and placed it on the table that seperated the little area of sofa's so she could lift him up. when Lizzy tried to lift the vampire onto the sofa, to her surprise she could lift him up.

When she finally got him onto the sofa she climbed right up, but no sooner than Lizzy got up onto the couch Damon was whining again and reaching out for the bag almost about to fall forward off the sofa Lizzy instantly caught him and put him back on the sofa and this time quickly grabbed the bloodbag and opened it and fed it to Damon,

who was clearly enjoying the blood, just a little too much due to the fact he was getting blood all over everything it was a mess.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Lizzy went to answer, Damon curiously watching while sucking on the bloodbag as Lizzy answered the door it was Elena.

"Thank's Lizzy." Elena said far more concerned when she saw a little kid sitting on the sofa sucking on a bloodbag.

"Lennaaa!!!" The little boy threw the bloodbag across the room while jumping off the sofa and speeding over to a curious Elena and jumped right up at her where she was hugging him.

"Damon?" Elena asked just being sure if it was Damon or not but when the little boy looked at her and smiled excitedly she knew right away it was definitely Damon but in child-form.

"OH MY GOODNESS DAMON YOUR SOO CUTE!!!" Elena squealed. Damon on the other hand was enjoying the fact she was giving him adoring comments on how cute and tiny he was.

She even gave him little nose kisses and started to "vampire hug"- (bear hug) him he got all excited by the attention she was giving him.

After at least fifteen minutes of Elena giving Damon straight attention, She was curious and asked the little creature what happened to Damon.

Lizzy was thinking hard of how to explain ion account that she couldn't speak full english sentences she figured she could text it on Elena's phone keypad.

"Eee." Lizzy exclaimed to Elena while pointing at her phone so she could write it on there. It took some time for her to understand until she had a simular idea and gave her phone to Lizzy.

The vampire dragon instantly started typing down the whole story.

"When me and Damon were about to go downstairs before we'd leave so he could have a bloodbag we heard a loud thud from somewhere in the house and heard a strange scar-wy girl voice say Damons name and then Damon suddenly started scrweaming in pain and anger and all the furniture started wapidly shaking and everything and when I looked at Damon I noticed it looked like he was **shwinking**. It was really wierd the whole thing we don't know how it suddenly just happened or who did this to him either." -text.

After Elena had read the text message she was awfully confused about Damons situation. She was inturupted by thought when she felt something hug her leg. When Elena looked down at her leg she saw Damon tightly hugging her leg while hugging Lizzy like a stuffed animal toy.

When Elena saw this she thought it was even more adorable to look at him.

"Maybe I should call Stefan about this?" Elena said to them.

"NNOOO!!!" Damon clearly **did not** like that idea.

"Damon I have to call him, He needs to know about this." Elena explained to Damon.

"HMPH!" Was all Damon did and stormed upstairs to his bedroom in an obvious angry Damon sort of way.

Damon called Lizzy to follow along with him to his room while Elena called Stefan.

 **Finally there is the end of me fanfic but don't worry by end I didn't mean over, there are at least a few million more chapters to go hope you liked it.**

 **PWEASE REVEIW!!! I will take request's too.**

 **Thanx! ; j**


End file.
